Training Wheels and Stick Shifts
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Luke teaches Rory how to ride a bike, and drive a car. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Training Wheels

**Chapter 1: Training Wheels**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, as Luke Danes swept up his Diner on his day off. Pausing in the push of his broom, he looked up at the Ding-Ding! of a bell. Coming up the sidewalk, just beyond Dosse's Market and heading his way, was 7-year-old Rory Gilmore. The little girl was an adorable pixie of a child - quiet, polite and sweet, if also a tad shy. Luke had always found her to be quite captivating, despite his usual hesitancy around children.

As Rory now passed on her bike, past the front door and along the far windows of the eatery, Luke noticed her starting to wobble. She was still in full view of his window when she and her bike toppled into the street... just as a car was coming around the corner way too fast.

Luke moved as he did back when he was a younger man - with dizzying speed. His track instincts took over and he flew out of the Diner and into the road, even as the car bore down. Seizing Rory by the waist in one hand and her bike in the other, Luke launched the whole lot of them in a wild dive for the opposite curb just beyond the Gazebo, barely reaching the edge of the sidewalk as the car barreled past. The driver predictably honked, and Luke made sure Rory did not notice as he gave the speed demon a middle finger.

"Are you all right, kid?"

Rory sniffled, a little shaken by the close call. But she seemed more concerned with her tumble. "I can't stay on! I'll never be able to ride without my training wheels."

Luke noticed that Rory's training wheels were missing, remembering that he had taken them off himself, as Lorelai claimed ineptitude with any tool more complicated than a shovel. Luke's trusty wrench had done the job.

"Of course you'll be able to ride it! You just need to balance and pedal. Has your mom showed you?"

Rory shook her head. "She hasn't had time. She's at the Inn this morning."

Luke pursed his lips in thought. "Well then, I'll help you." He righted the bike, and helped Rory to her feet. The Diner owner checked the little girl over for cuts and bruises, relieved to see that she was well-protected with pads and a helmet. Luke thus began his lesson.

"All right, Rory, I want you to get on and adjust yourself until you feel balanced."

Rory eyed the bike and gulped. "Will I fall?" She whispered, her cerulean blue eyes tinged with fear.

"You won't. I'll be holding you the whole time," Luke promised.

Rory clambered aboard the bike. The contraption swayed just slightly as it took her weight, but was braced by Luke's strong hands.

"I'm gonna push you now," Luke told her gently. "But you still need to pedal along. We'll take one lap around the Gazebo, to get the feel for it."

The pair lapped the Gazebo. With each successful turn of the wheels, Rory grew in confidence. Eventually, she did not notice Luke let go off the bicycle and give her one last push. Without his support, Rory teetered slightly.

"Keep your balance! Pedal!" Luke ordered.

Rory obeyed. And she soon realized... "I'm doing it! I can ride! I can ride!"

Luke whooped and cheered. "Yeah, Rory! Atta girl!"

And he watched as Rory performed lap after lap around the town square.


	2. Chapter 2: Stick Shifts

**Chapter 2: Stick Shifts**

The old Jeep lurched forward erratically before stopping with a jolt, as it turned the corner and made to pass the Gazebo.

"Ease up on the brake..." Lorelai advised her daughter, Rory.

Rory did her best to comply. In learning how to drive, she did not want to appear too eager and thus reckless. But her awkwardness and unfamiliarity behind the wheel still seemed to be getting in her way.

All at once, Lorelai began to choke up. "I can't believe this is happening... my baby girl is driving... I can't do this!" And while the car was still moving, Lorelai opened the passenger door and leapt out. Her feet made the pavement, but she stumbled forward and the only thing that saved her from taking a header was the window of Dosse's Market.

"Mom!" Rory shrieked, slamming the Jeep to a grinding halt.

Just beyond, at the Diner, Luke was washing his own windows. Witnessing the commotion, he hurried over.

"What's going on, Lorelai?"

"My little girl is driving and I can't even deal!" Lorelai sounded in tears. "I'm a horrible teacher; I'm gonna get her killed!"

"I'll tell the cops to put a warrant out for your arrest. Murder of a minor. Calm down," Luke deadpanned. "Now take a seat before you strain yourself."

Lorelai plunked down on the curb and watched as Luke clambered into the shotgun seat.

"All right, princess," Luke coached. "What's first?"

"Turn the key," Rory guessed.

"No, not yet. Foot on the brake. Always. On the brake first." He watched as Rory obeyed. "Now, ease off the brake and roll..."

The car jerked forward.

"No gas! You don't need gas yet. You're coming up to a red light. Just roll..." Luke mentored. "Now, foot back on the brake... Not too hard! You shouldn't feel the car jerk when you come to rest."

The traffic light turned from red to green after a moment.

"Turn signal. Take a left, go around the Gazebo," Luke guided. "Stop here... nice and easy braking - good! Let this truck turn in ahead of you. Driving is all about constantly planning ten steps ahead. Foot off the brake... and roll on through..."

Rory and Luke spent hours like this, circling the whole town of Stars Hollow under Lorelai's watchful and appreciative eye.


End file.
